END'S Trigger
by Gaia Kame
Summary: She was all he had left of Lucy. He couldn't handle loosing his only link to Lucy, their baby. If he did he'd go insane. So when he awoke to realize his only link succumbed to SID's within the night, Natsu looses his last link to humanity, becomes E.N.D. and his reign of terror against all of Earthland begins. It's here that Rouge tries to change the past. Will he succeed or fail?


Summary: After the birth of their daughter, she was all he had left of Lucy due to her death from child birth. He couldn't handle loosing his only link to Lucy. If he did he'd surely snap and go insane. So when he awoke to realize his only link succumbed to SID's within the night, Natsu Dragneel looses his last link to humanity and becomes E.N.D. and his reign of terror against all of Earthland begins. Barely anyone survives the wrath and despair of E.N.D..

Within a world of desolation and survival against Zeref's greatest creation and demon, Future Rouge discovers a way to open the eclipse gate. Hoping to travel within the past to stop the terror that will soon come to pass against Earthland. Can he travel to the past to kill Lucy before Natsu realizes his feelings and triggers his descent into becoming E.N.D., or will Rouge fail and fall himself?

Warning: Natsu/Lucy pairing, possible Rouge/Lucy. Honestly I'm just winging it at this point.

Character death, trigger warning to those effected by Sudden Infant Death syndrome. Angst, violence, language, and whatever else my twisted brain dishes out there. Fair warning to the weak of heart. Rated 'M' because I'm an adult and I refuse to limit my twisted.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fairy Tail related. Fairy Tail belongs to it's original creator and all copyright owners. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters to this story, as I'm too lazy to repeatedly place a disclaimer for each chapter for the same story. Now that we understand this you can't sue. Got it? Good.

* * *

 **E.N.D.'S Trigger**

 _By: Gaia Kame_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Trigger Warning**

* * *

Six months. Six months without her scent, without her warmth, without her smile. Six months of sleepless nights, and mind numbing days. Six months of loss from the death of his mate Lucy Heartfilia due to a complicated birth of their daughter Nashi Dragneel. Six months of struggle as he faced parenthood alone as he struggled to learn how to be a single father for their daughter. Six month of exhausted smiles and tears.

It had been six months that he teetered on the brink of insanity, the only thing keeping him sane was his last link to her - his daughter, their daughter. She was her ultimate gift: with her soft pink locks, pale skin, and big doe brown eyes just like her mother's. Honestly, besides for the pretty pink locks, she looked like an exact replica of her late mother. To hold her, to breathe in their mixed scents through that of their daughter's, is what kept him grounded. If he didn't have Nashi, he'd probably would have gone insane by now.

Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't stupid. He knew his guild mates worried for him. The constant worried glances, their constant mindfulness to walk on metaphorical eggshells around him and the mention of Lucy's name, their strained smiles and sad eyes - he wasn't dumb nor blind; yet he choose to ignore it. He hated their looks, their false sense of happiness as they pretended they too weren't grieving. How they encouraged him to move on and forget for the benefit of his daughter. He hated them for it; for if he didn't remember who else would? He had to remember for their daughter, so she'd have a chance to know the stories of who her mother was - how great she truly was. Natsu refused to have it any other way. So as a result, he grew to resent his once nakama. Grew to hate how they could seem to so easily forget and move on. How Mira would try to convince him to move on to other lovers - even trying to push her little sister Lisanna on him (something that made his stomach roll as he just simply couldn't imagine being with the girl as she not only was his childhood friend but like a little sister to him as well). Always stating each time that Nashi needed a mother in her life so he just **had** to move on.

A part of him deep down was always tempted to tear the takeover mage's throat out just at the mere sight of her now. Her and her little sister. A part of him knew it was wrong to feel that way, yet the other part of him just couldn't care. So what if he wanted to tear their throats out more then half the time? If they just stopped trying to force him to move on, when he couldn't, by using their-his daughter as their excuse to move on within some stupid reasoning of a 'greater good' things would be great. But sadly, both Strauss women encouraged it; and Lisanna constantly hitting on him and trying to practically forcefully take on the role as mother with his daughter was making him near frothing at the mouth. Couldn't they just respect he wasn't interested and wanted to be left alone with his last piece of Lucy, his baby girl? Was it so hard for them to understand that he didn't want to forget and move on? That he wasn't interested in Lisanna of all people?

Apparently not.

With a snarl at the youngest Strauss he jerked away from the short haired woman to create distance between himself and his daughter and the intruding woman as he held his daughter possessively close. He refused to allow anyone to hold his daughter, especially one that tried to force him to allow herself to be Nashi's new mother, Nashi only had one mother, and it sure as hell wasn't Lisanna. So he wasn't all that sorry when a look of hurt flashed through her blue eyes as she had tried to take his daughter out of his arms once again and he hadn't allowed it; instead snarling at her in near fury, "Fuck _**off**_ Lisanna! How many times do I have to tell you ' _no_ '!"

A wounded look crossed the young woman's face that nearly had Natsu hissing, yet before the vexing woman could speak to form some sorry excuse or another Mira was once again upon him for his _attitude_. "Natsu! What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you see she's only trying to help?"

Anger swelled within Natsu at the barmaid's words. How dare she! How dare she try to down play Lisanna's guilt and try to make her look innocent! Like hell was he going to sit here and allow the woman to lecture him about allowing her sister to force herself into becoming Nashi's mother, his mate, or even simply state it's her only trying to be good _nakama_! Today he was in no such mood to listen to it all again. A growl tore through his throat before the barmaid could even lay into him once more. "What's _wrong with me_ is that you're all trying to force Lisanna on me! Trying to force some fake mother on Nashi! Nashi only has one mother!"

Eyes flashing Mira quickly cut in, "Wrong! Nashi has no mother! Her mother is dead! Why can't you see it and accept it?! Lucy is **dead**! Let it **go** Natsu and move on!"

Silence filled the air within the guild then expect for the sudden distressed wail of Nashi's crying. Instantly regret flashed through Mira's eyes as she realized what she said. "Natsu, I'm sor-"

Holding his daughter as close as possible within a protective manner he instantly stood, cutting the woman off, " _ **Fuck you Mira**_! It was okay for you to grieve and treat us all like shit for a long time after Lisanna supposedly 'died' but it's not okay for me to grieve and not move on yet?! You have some fucking nerve!"

Shame filled the barmaid's eyes then, "Natsu-"

Not even allowing her the chance to finish he snarled in pure rage, "Save it Mira! I don't want to hear your bullshit!" No one stood to defend the woman, and for once he was grateful for it. So with a harsh glare around the guild hall. as if daring someone to speak up, he gently rocked his wailing daughter within a means to sooth her as he turned and stalked off. Deciding it was just better that he headed off to his and Nashi's home.

The moment the guild door's shut behind him Laxus glanced at Mira with a frown. "I don't blame the guy Mira, for that was fucked up on what you said to him. You honestly expect the guy to just move on after his wife died less then a year ago? Come on Mira, I expect more from you than that."

Tears welled up within Mira's eyes then as she stared at the now closed guild doors. "I know, it's just that I-"

Shaking his head Laxus cut in, "No Mira. We've all watched as you and Lisanna tried to force the guy to move on not even a month after _she_ died. You haven't allowed him a chance to grieve let alone accept her death. Let him adjust to being a father, a widow. Give him _**time**_ Mira. You too Lisanna."

With tears in her eyes she finally tore her eyes from the doors, sparingly noticing the guilty tears within her little sister's eyes. "How long? You see how he's been as of late Laxus. So how long should we give him?"

With a firm resolved look Laxus could only reply grimly, "As much as he needs Mira."

* * *

Adrenaline still coursing through his veins, Natsu removed his shirt after having finished the tasks of bathing, feeding, and burping his daughter. His ire causing him to complain aloud towards his daughter the entire time, yet she only stared up at him with _her_ eyes. Even so he couldn't help but feel his ire dissipate the longer his baby girl stared up at him with innocent loving eyes, slowly blinking as she regarded her father as they went through their nightly routine. All he could do was complain within a form of baby talk towards his daughter. He was just thankful that Happy wasn't there to witness him ranting within baby talk. He wasn't in the mood to hear Happy poking fun at him once again about possibly loosing his mind. Honestly he hoped Happy stayed elsewhere tonight.

With a huff he carelessly tossed his shirt within a corner then ran his fingers through his hair before glancing at his daughter who lay on their- _his_ bed, waving her fists within the air as she gurgled within her baby babble while staring at the ceiling. He watched her a moment as she suddenly tried to twist her body within a means to roll over, yet she'd yet to master the skill. He couldn't help but smirk as Nashi repeatedly tried to roll over on her own for a few minutes before getting frustrated and started getting fussy. Her quick huffy breaths indicating she was about ready to wail her frustration within a form of a temper tantrum. With a fond chuckle he couldn't help but be reminded fondly of her late mother then.

Just then she belted out a wail of anger as if not only frustrated at her lack of ability to roll over just yet but also because of the indigent feeling of her father's laughter. Quickly he went to her aid and picked her up within a means to sooth her. "Hey now baby girl, none of that. Daddy's here." The moment he picked her up she calmed down, staring innocently up at her father for a moment before a toothless grin spread across her face and she let out a soft coo towards her father, warming his heart instantly. With a loving smile he gently rubbed his nose against her's eliciting a wide eyed stare as she slowly blinked up at him, trying to figure out what he had done. "There now Nashi, no more of that. You'll get there soon enough baby girl. Just takes practice is all!" She cooed within response and he couldn't help but smile fondly at her as he spoke lovingly towards her, "I love you Nashi. Daddy loves you _so much_. Yes he does! Yes he does!"

Blinking up at him for a moment longer Nashi gave a quiet yawn before resting her head against his chest, and he couldn't help the sudden yawn that escaped his own mouth then. With a chuckle at himself he realized that by simply interacting with his daughter he had calmed dramatically to a point his adrenaline had worn off and he felt exhaustion take it's place. Figuring he'd lay down on the bed and cuddle with his baby girl before putting her to bed within the crib nearby he gently laid down on his bed while maneuvering her to lay on her belly against his chest. Her ear pressed against his chest right where his heart was, one hand resting on her bottom while the other softly stroked her soft locks and back. With a content smile he glanced down at his daughter as she began to squirm. "You, little miss, need to go to sleep. It's bedtime." Kissing the top of her head he couldn't help but smiling lovingly at her as she weakly struggled to lift her head up to regard him, looking into his eyes for a moment as she laid there on top of him. Chuckling he stated fondly once more, "Stubborn just like your mother you are." She only huffed a breath out within response before laying her head back down upon his chest.

Loved filled his chest as he held his baby girl close, listening to her breathing while feeling her chest rise and fall as she slowly fell asleep on top of him. His eyes sliding close as he began to drift in and out while snuggling his daughter while waiting for her to fall into a deep enough sleep. Holding her close for a time he jolted himself awake before he could feel himself fully drift off within the comfort of cuddling his daughter. Checking his daughter to see if she was asleep he gave a quiet groan as he realized the infant was sleep. Nearly stumbling as he rose out of the bed and towards Nashi's crib, he gently kissed her forehead before blearily setting her down within her crib. Giving a near delirious smile towards the settled infant within her crib. "Night Nashi. Sweet dreams my baby girl. Daddy loves ya.."

And with those parting words, he stumbled back over to his bed and flopped down a top the sheets.

* * *

With a start Natsu woke up to a feeling of wrongness.

He couldn't exactly place where the feeling came from, but it overwhelmed him. Maybe it was the fact he felt too overly refreshed within sleep considering he had an infant, or perhaps it was because it just seemed too calm, along with too quiet aside from the chirping of the morning birds.

In fact, it was too quiet.

Straining his hearing he tried to listen for the cooing of his daughter when she awoke before him and calmly waited for him to greet her within the the morning. He tried to listen out for her even breathing as she slept. Straining his ears for any sounds he grew accustomed to from the direction of her crib.

He heard nothing.

Terror seized his heart suddenly as a dread like no other gripped his very soul. Jolting upright into a sitting position he stared at his daughter's crib for a moment with baited breath waiting for _any_ noise to arise from the crib.

Yet he heard nothing.

A sickening feeling turned in his stomach like no transportation ever elicited from him as he practically threw himself out of the bed and towards the crib then. That horrible gut feeling rising as bile rised into his throat. ' _Please, let me be wrong! Please let there be nothing wrong! Please God, not my baby! Don't let there be anything wrong with Nashi! Not my last link to Lucy!_ '

Hovering over the crib he stared down at his daughter with lungs frozen within his chest. Staring at her with fear he couldn't help but notice how still she was, how quiet she was. Dread like no other filled him and he started to shake. Reaching out with trembling fingers his voice trembled as he stared at the too still infant, "Nashi?... Baby girl? Come on, wake up. Time to get up with Daddy.."

She didn't move.

With trembling fingers he brushed his fingers against her locks and couldn't help but notice just how _**cold**_ she was. Stomach twisting into knots as that dread grew into unbearable heights he desperately scooped the infant into his arms then.

She was too cold. Her little body too stiff. Her precious little chest didn't rise nor fall with the tell tail signs of breath. She wasn't _breathing_.

With eyes wide in horror as the dread became realization, he could only shake in horror as he held his lifeless daughter within his arms. His last link, his last means of a connection to Lucy, lay dead within his arms. His only daughter that they made, was gone.

Tears streamed down his face as his mind went numb as pain sheered through his very soul. His baby girl was **dead** and he didn't know how or _why_.

With a scream of pure terror and soul sheering pain he held his daughter close as he fell to his knees while rocking the lifeless infant back and forth against his chest. His magic lashing out and creating a ring of an inferno around them.

* * *

"Thanks guys for coming with me. I really appreciate it."

Stripping himself of his shirt Gray didn't notice as he gave Lisanna a friendly grin. "No problem Lisanna! Figured it's best if we came with you two considering flame ass's sour mood yesterday."

Erza have a hum of agreement as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Indeed. It was obvious that Natsu wasn't in the best of moods yesterday, especially with you two." With that statement she gave both Mira and Lisanna a meaningful look, regarding the two almost warily as if she also didn't completely trust the two to approach Natsu alone.

Ignoring the pointed look Mira merely sighed sadly. "I feel so bad. I hope Natsu is alright.."

Lisanna gave a weak yet encouraging smile. "Don't worry Mira-nee! I'm sure Laxus is right, for just give Natsu some time and I'm sure he'll come around."

With a weak smile Mira slowly nodded. "You're right Lisanna.. We really shouldn't rush these things."

Silence settled amongst the four then as they walked towards Natsu's house. Each lost in their thoughts as the reflected how things turned out this way. None speaking as if afraid to disturb the calming silence.

A calm that was instantly shattered at the heart shattering scream that ripped through the air then.

All four instantly came to a sudden halt as if frozen in fear before adrenaline kicked in and their hearts started pounding. Erza being the first to speak and point out the obvious, "That came from Natsu's house! Hurry! Something terrible must have happened!"

With weapons drawn and magic flaring, all four quickly dashed the remained of the distance to Natsu's house. Bursting through the door and dashing inside within a desperate means to defend the turmoiled mage. Yet as they darted towards the source of the screams they weren't prepared for the sight that greeted them.

Nothing could prepare them for the sight of a grieving father holding his dead infant. Screaming within a pure turmoil into insanity.

Covering her mouth tears instantly cascaded down her pale cheeks at the sight. Mira felt the sob tear through her throat at the realization of what could of possibly happened, what this could only possibly mean for Natsu then. Watching as the broken man sobbed as he rocked back and forth while cradling the lifeless infant to his chest. "Oh no..."

Gray fell to his knees at the sight as the realization that their only link to Lucy was laying dead in Natsu's arms. Staring in wide eyed horror as he felt as if he was loosing Lucy all over again as well as possibly loosing Natsu then as well too. Distantly noticing as swirling tattoos appeared and etched into Natsu's skin as he screamed his loss of his daughter. Erza unable to form words as she stumbled back against the door frame, sword slipping from her grasp at the heart breaking sight.

Lisanna seemed to go into a form of shocked denial then. Blue eyes wide and near wild as tears filled them at the sight of seeing her friend apparently so broken then. Reaching out to him with shaky voice, "Natsu? W-what's wrong?.. What's going on? What's wrong with Nashi?... Please, answer me?"

She reached through the flames, reached through the fear within her own heart as well as the physical pain as she reached a trembling hand out towards him. Finger tips barely brushing against his shoulder before he seemed to notice them and snap.

With a snarl he turned towards them, eyes becoming demonic then as his features changed. Fingers twisting into claws and horns sprouting out. An insane howl filling the air as he lashed out, " _DON'T TOUCH HER! I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!"_ Sharp claws tore through the young woman's throat like tissue paper, blood blossoming out and spraying out within crimson ribbons. An insane laugh bubbling from his lips as the young Strauss gurgled in shock as wide eyes stared at the pinkette in disbelief before a hand shot up to her throat to try and stop the blood within a futile attempt. Within seconds she was falling over lifeless, her throat completely torn out.

"LISANNA!"

It happened all too fast then. Shock dulling their senses as they stared at the suddenly lifeless girl. Natsu's eyes cold and lifeless as he practically dropped his own lifeless daughter's body within her crib then as he regarded the remaining three. An inhumane snarl taring through too sharp teeth as he crouched low, as if an animal ready to strike. Power surging forth as he regarded the three before him. Gray's demon slayer magic flaring as he stared in horror at the lifeless body of his childhood friend and his suddenly demonic friend. Only able to watch in horror as Mira transformed with a vengeful cry that was cut too short to become a gurgled chocking noise as her own throat was ripped out within an even more brutal manner than to that of her little sister's. Erza screaming in vengeful heartbreak as she requipped a sword at hand and lunged forward at their once friend Natsu - only for the female mage to be quickly defeated as the now cruelly smiling Natsu thrust a clawed fist forward, smashing through Erza's sword, sending pointed clawed fingers right though her armor and deep into the cavity of her chest. Black demonic eyes flashing in glee as the mighty Titania stood frozen with mouth agape within a silent scream before a dark chuckle escaped Natsu's lips.

"Too slow."

With a forceful yank, blood sprayed out as the demon tore something from her chest. Bile raising within Gray's throat as he realized it was her heart. He could only watch in terror as the once Natsu brought the still organ to his nose within disinterest, sniffing it almost within curiosity before opening his mouth and biting into the flesh as if he were biting into an apple.

It was then that Gray lost the contents of his stomach as the realization of what he truly faced lay before him. Gurgling out his realization as demonic eyes finally shifted to his as he carelessly dropped the half eaten heart just as Erza dropped lifelessly to the ground as well. "E.N.D... You're E.N.D.!.."

A cruel smile pained across E.N.D.'s blood smeared lips. And before Gray could prepare himself, he lunged forward.

Nothing was spared from the wrath of E.N.D. that day. The day known as 'END Day'. The beginning of the end.

* * *

 _End Chapter 1._

* * *

Authoress Rant:

1) Yes, I am twisted. No I don't care.

2.) I have no idea how it became so bloody and horror like in the end. Yet considering it's E.N.D. I figured it was something fitting.

3.) Review if you liked my twistedness.

4.) SID's (Sudden Infant Death) is a sad common thing. Many times no one is really sure how it happens until the autopsy can confirm for sure to the the 'why'. It could be anything from the crib sheets, bumpers, and blankets to the infant simply spitting up within their sleep and drowning within their own spit-up. There are many reasons and causes for SID, but it's still a sad common thing. My ex-stepbrother's neighbor lost their infant to SID's just a few months ago. It was with that tragedy that this idea eventually came to be.

5.) I've always figured it would be something tragic to make Natsu suddenly snap and the seal to become E.N.D. would break resulting within the tragedy of E.N.D. becoming and destroying all of Earthland.

6.) Next chapter will have Rouge.

7.) Review if you'd like to see more.

8.) Yes, I am black hearted.

9.) Hope you enjoyed angst! More planned ahead!

10.) I am a sick, sick Gaia.


End file.
